Terrible Fate
by Destructo13
Summary: Yang meets someone who has an interesting story to tell her. Latest chapter: Emerald tries to steal a mask and hers is seen though.
1. Chapter 1

Terrible fate

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda or RWBY**

The market bustled in the evening air, people getting shopping done before going home to their families. There were rich aromas in the air from many food stalls, bright colors from clothing stalls. One girl standing near the edge of the market ignored all this. Yang didn't even want to be there, but her father insisted that sitting around all day did nothing to help. He had hoped that some new scenery would do some good for the girl. He had good motives, but forgot that those who do not want to be helped usually will ignore that around them in order to continue to wallow in their misery.

Yang sighed and looked around. There was nothing particularly interesting to her. All of the noise and close contact was something she didn't want to have to deal with. It was after that thought that she noticed what looked to be an empty stall. She strode over seeing an opportunity to be alone. The area around the stall was strangely vacant, as if people didn't even know that it was there. Upon closer inspection, it was a stall filled with masks. Shrugging, Yang figured that she might as well take a look; it wasn't as if there was anyone there to try to get her to buy something. Yang glanced from mask to mask before one captured her attention. A large heart shape mask was tucked in the top corner of the back of the stall. She leaned closer, trying to get a better look.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The sudden appearance of a man in the stall caused Yang to stumble back a few steps. She quickly assumed a defensive position. "Who the heck are you?!"

The man just gave her a smile that sent shivers down her back. "I am just a wandering salesman selling masks in order to spread happiness. By the looks of things you could do with some happiness yourself," He gestured to the back wall, "Is there anything that has captured your attention?"

Yang pointed to the heart shape mask that she had seen earlier. When he saw the mask, the man's smile became rather tight. "I do apologize, but that mask is not for sale."

Yang put her one hand on her hip, "And why is that?"

The salesman pulled down the mask from its perch. "This is a mask that has caused much trouble for me in the past. It was once possessed by an evil spirit that gave its user great power at a great cost. The last wearer was a small imp whom had lost everything dear to it. He had felt as though his friends had abandoned him. The mask seemed like the only way to get back at them and those whom had scorned him." The salesman pulled a few more masks down after placing the heart shaped one on the counter. "He then used its power to seal his friends into masks that were worn by ferocious guardians. Then he used the mask's power to cause a great disaster." The four masks were now on the counter and Yang could almost feel the malice radiating off of them. "However, there was one who was able to oppose him." The salesman brought down five more masks, the last being the one that captured Yang's attention. It had the face of a man with war paint. Although it had no eyes, it felt as though it was staring straight into her soul. "A young boy who was searching for his friend. The imp cursed him, but with the help of others he eventually freed the souls in the masks and confronted the imp." He picked up the heart shape mask again, "Though the imp was beaten without a fight, the puppeteer pulling the strings was not. Majora's Mask cast aside it's pawn without a second thought. It turned out that the mask had more control over the imp than it had thought." The salesman began to put the masks back on the wall, but left the warrior mask and Majora's Mask still on the counter. "In the end, Majora was defeated and the mask's power drained." He placed the masks back where they belonged. By this time it had grown rather dark and the crowd was starting to thin.

Yang gave him a strange look, "So if the mask has no more power, then why don't you just sell it?"

He sighed, "Some items still have a bit of the magic that they originally had. I do not wish the fate of the imp on anyone else." He looked at her, "The better question is what will you do?"

Yang gave a confused look, "what do you mean?"

The salesman lifted folded his hands and placed them on the counter. "There were two characters in the story, both had met with a terrible fate. One relied on dark power to change his fate and the other chose to rely on others. Which one will you be?"

That was a question that Yang could not answer. Many times she had thought of what she would give in order to get her arm back. Not one to let silence reign, the salesman took a mask off the stall and handed it to her, "Take it, I hope that it brings you happiness." Yang looked to the mask in her hand, it was shaped like her own only instead of the depressed look that she had adorned the last few days, it was smiling as if the entire world was ahead of it. She looked up only to see that the stall had disappeared. In the distance, she could barely make out a figure wearing a large backpack walking away. She glanced again at the mask before going to find her father. He had quite the story waiting for him.

-0-

The Happy Mask Salesman took one more look back at the village before continuing on his way. Once he reached a clearing, he looked around to the Grimm surrounding him. "You know, I had just told a young lady that some power never truly leaves." His smile turned wicked, "Majora my dear, why don't you show them that."

A young girl slowly appeared out of nowhere, her skin purple and strange markings on her face. "It would be my pleasure."

 **I decided to write this after seeing a forum about what will happen with Yang. Some people think that she will get a robot arm, others think that she will get a Grimm arm that will slowly corrupt her. The HMS has always been an interesting character to me so I decided that he would give Yang a warning or sorts. Either way, I was inspired to write this after reading Unknown Legends by KTWizard, you should give it a look. To my readers of my other stories, I will be updating them soon and I apologize for the wait. School and a busy summer can really clog up your schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

Lens of Truth

People were crowded all over the place. Some looking at the results of the latest match, and some were browsing the stalls for souvenirs to bring home. Among this group was a green haired girl. She looked innocent enough, but as we know, there is always more than meets the eye.

Emerald was on the look out for a new person to scam. All of that goody two shoes acting around team RWBY had started to get on her nerves. She needed something, (or someone) to vent her malicious intentions upon. The fact that Mercury had to get his leg injured just added to her annoyance. While he was annoying at times, he was still useful to have around. Her eyes were drawn towards a small stall that was covered in masks. A thin man stood in it inspecting a mask with some kind of red magnifying glass. Some of the masks on the stall looked quite expensive. It would be a shame not to steal them.

She walked confidently towards the stall. A small man like that would be easy pray for her. She cast a small illusion on the man making it seem as if she was not there and creating a fake costumer to keep his attention away from the masks that would soon be hers. To her surprise and annoyance, the man ignored the fake customer and continued to inspect the mask. Hoping that the salesman was just being a jerk, she snuck closer and reached out for shiny mask with strange markings on it. It was at this moment that the man's left hand shot out and grabbed the mask. His gaze settled on Emerald through the red lens.

"I do apologize, but that mask is reserved for couples who buy the complete set." He placed the mask out of her reach, "Is there anything else you are interested in?"

Emerald had to take a few seconds to compose herself after the shock of being discovered. No one had ever seen though her illusions before, and here was a man who was acting as though there was no illusion at all. She gave an innocent smile and asked, "What would you recommend?"

The man placed down the lens and smiled. "Oh I think I have a few masks that would fit you quite well." He grabbed down four masks from the wall. "These are masks modeled after four sisters. A brace hero once stormed a ghost ship and found the sisters onboard." The salesman lifted up the lens, "However, their innocence was an illusion." He waved the lens in front of each of them and to her shock, Emerald saw through the slight red tint monstrous faces looking back at her. The salesman continued, "The girls pretended to be the hero's friends, they gave him false advice in order to make him easier to defeat. They led him into traps, made him open cursed chests, there was nothing that they were not willing to do." Emerald could feel his eyes focused on her though his squint. She was using all of her willpower to not shudder. He continued, "The problem was that the more that they lied and pretended, the easier it was for the hero to see though the illusion. In the end, the illusion was so obvious that it was broken and the sisters were slayed." The salesman held out the mask that he was holding on to, "Would you still like to purchase one?"

Emerald took a few steps back and stammered, "W-well what do those mask have to do with me?"

The salesman's smile turned sinister, "Oh I think we both know what I mean. After all, it was quite interesting how you tricked that blond haired girl into breaking that man's leg."

Emerald took a few steps away and then started to run. Gears started to grind in her head. Did he know about he semblance, about her getting close to team RWBY? All she did know was that she had better report to Cinder what had happened. She was so entranced by her thoughts that she barely noticed a young, purple skinned girl bump into her.

-0-

The Happy Mask Salesman had just finished putting the masks back on the wall when the young girl skipped up to it. She gave a large smile and raised an arm, "Look what I 'found'." Perched right in the palm of her hand was a large amount of money. "That girl that you were talking to graciously 'donated' a large sum for the story."

The HMS just smiled as always, "How nice of her."

 **I always hated how it seemed like the bad guys got off Scott free at the end of season 3 so I decided to make them sweat a bit. Down below is a more lighthearted Omake about the Postman. It is based off of the character from Group of Weirdoes, Majora's Mask**

Omake: The Post Must Never Be Late.

The man ran through the carnage, not caring whom or what he took down on his way. He punched an Ursa in his way before snapping the beak off of a Nethermore and stabbing it into a Beowolf. He had a schedule to keep and not even the end of the world would stop him. His keen senses told him the recipient of the letter that he was holding was close… and in mortal danger. That would not do. Mortal danger usually meant that the schedule would be interrupted. He exploded though the door to the building, the casualties a small price to pay for the glory that was the schedule. He was so close. Finally he ran into the room where the recipient was and saw that she and a man with a sword were about to clash. That would not do at all. He quickly lunged towards the man, intercepting him moments before he and the girl would meet. His teeth closed around the sword and shattered it, causing shards to go flying. The man was quickly dispatched with a kick into the wall.

Yang looked in awe at her strangely dressed savior, "Uh, thanks?"

He did not answer at first, instead choosing to rummage though the bag he was holding. He proceeded to pull out a letter and hand it to her. "This letter is for you. Now if you excuse me, this fight has put me 1.2323343445 seconds behind schedule, that is not acceptable!" With that declaration, he jumped out the nearest wall causing materials to go flying.

Yang looked to the comatose Adam, "Well it's a good thing that guy came when he did. I had the feeling that I was about to he disarmed." She cradled her gauntlets, "Don't worry, mommy won't let anyone hurt you."


End file.
